1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an curtain installation structure, and more particularly to a curtain installation structure which is used for curtains of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, curtains of automotive vehicles are slidably attached to the upper portion of side and rear windows through guide rails. When the curtains of automotive vehicles are not in use, they are folded and fixed by belts at side end portions of the windows. Such an installation structure of the curtains is shown in FIG. 5, in which a first pillar 104 is disposed between a first side window 101 and a second side window 103. A second pillar 105 is disposed at a corner portion between the first window 101 and a second window 102. The pillars 104 and 105 are covered with pillar garnishes 106 and 107, respectively. A curtain rail 108 is installed to an upper peripheral portion of the first side window 101 to slidably support curtains 110 and 111. Similarly, a curtain rail 109 is installed to an upper peripheral portion of the second window 102 to slidably support a curtain 112.
However, since the curtains 110, 111 and 112 are folded and fixed by belts 113, 114 and 115, respectively when it is not in use, the curtains 110, 111 and 112 are exposed in the vehicle compartment. This degrades a visibility for driving the vehicle and an external appearance of the vehicle compartment.